poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Podrace
This is how the podrace goes in The Beginning of the Chronicles III next day, we see the race we come to Gruff, Watto, and Jar Jar Watto: I want to see your space the moment the race is over. Gruff: Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the sun sets. And we'll be far away from here. Watto: Not if your ship belongs to me, I think, huh? (laughs) I warn you, no funny business. Gruff: You don't think Eevee could win? Watto: Don't get me wrong, no. I have great faith in the Pokemon. He's a credit to your race, but, uh, Sebulba there is going to win, I think. Jar Jar: Oh no! Sebulba: his moves Gruff: Why do you think that? Watto: He always wins! (laughs) I am betting heavily on Sebullba. Gruff: I'll take that bet. Watto: Huh? Gruff: I'll wager my new racing pod against, say.... the Pokemon and their mother. Watto: Fine. Gruff: So what about Eevee? Watto: We'll let fate decide. (takes out a cube) I just happen to have a chance cube here. Blue, the boy. Red, his mother. throws the cube down, but Gruff secretly uses the Force to make it stop on Blue Watto: grumbers You won this small toss, outlander, but you won't win the race! So it makes a little difference! then, Th Evolutions then arrive Watto: You better stop your friend's bettings, or I'll end up owning him too. (chuckles) Eevee: What did he mean by that? Gruff: I'll tell you later. Chopper: beeps PROXY: Oh my. Space travel sounds rather perilous. Chopper: and boops PROXY: I can assure you, they'll never get me onto one of those dreadful starships. Rodney: Our ship crash landed here a long time ago, so we became outmodes on Tatooine and sold from Jawas. Peter: Oh, man. Celebi: This is so wizard, Eevee. Jirachi: You'll do better this time. Meg: What do you mean? Manapahy: Finish his race of course. Meg: You never won a race? Eevee: Yeah, not exactly. Meg: Not even finished?! Evee: Manaphy's right, I'll do it this time. Gruff: Of course you will. Sugarcoat: Sorry old man, but he is going to be wooped by Sebulba again. Celebi: Shut your mouth, Sugarcoat! Eevee: What you say, crap face?! Sugarcoat: I said you're gonna be beaten like last time. Manaphy: Oh yeah? What makes you so sure? And don't say because "Sebulba always wins"! Sunny Flare: Because he kicked dust bunny's butt! Eevee: Hey. You know something? If I ever hear you talk about that again, I'm gonna torque ya. Leamon Zest: "Torque"? What does that mean? Eevee: It means I'm gonna hurt you, real bad you won't be seeing it coming. Don't mess with me on this. Indigo Zap: growls Espeon: And while you're at it, why don't you get yourselves some new outfits, those crystal academy outfits make you look ugly! 5 girls look at them not amused, meanwhile Savage Opress' droids are looking for the queen's ship in the town and we go back to the Boonta Eve classic Announcer head 1: Welcome to the Boonta Eve Classic! And such a beautiful day for podracing! Announcer head 2: That's absolutely right, and a big turn out with the corners of the outer rim territories! I see the contestants are making there way out on the starting grid. I see Ben Quadinaros from the Tund System. Announcer head1: Sebulba! Sebulba: on his pod and wave to the crowd and throws a few kisses Indigo Zap: Sebulba! Announcer head 1: And in the front row, nearside pole position, Mawhonic! Announcer head 2: A hearty hello to Clegg Holdfast and his Voltec KT9 Wasp! And back again, it's the mighty Dud Bolt, with that incredible racing machine, the Vulptereen 3 2 7. Announcer head #1: And a late entry, young Eevee Evolution. A local Pokemon. crowd cheers Announcer head #2: I see the flags are headed out onto the track. as Jar Jar is helping to get the pod ready he hears something fart Jar Jar: Huh? camel then looks back at Jar Jar Jar Jar: blubbers Pee yousa! his nose Sylveon; Be safe. Eevee: I will, Mom. I promise. then Sebulba walks up to Eevee's pod and sabotages a part of it Sebulba: UH-oh. (snickers as he walks up to Eevee) You won't walk away from this one, you slave scum. Eevee: Don't count on it, slime ball. Sebulba: You're bantha fodder! (chuckles as he walks away) Gruff: You all set, Eevee? Eevee: Yep. Gruff: Right. him into the cockpit. Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts. Eevee: I will. Gruff: Eevee his helmet May the Force be with you. Announcer head 1: And now entering the arena, Jabba the Hutt! crowd cheers as Jabba arrives Jabba the Hutt: Welcome. Begin the race! of the podracers start their engines Announcer head 1: Announcer head 2: Hey, it looks like they're clearing the grid. Sylveon: Is he nervous? Gruff: He's fine. Lois: You Jedi are far too reckless, the Duke and Duchcess do not. Master Shake: They trust our judgements. You should too. Meg: You assume too much. Announcer head 2: Start your engines! all pod's engines rev up to full power Jar Jar: Oh, dissen gonna be messy. Me no watch'n! pod then rev their engines Manaphy: Go Eevee! Go Eevee! Mew: But Manaphy, the racers haven't took off yet. Manaphy: I know! But still, we still have to cheer for him! Jirachi: Okay, she's drinkin' more than that Jar Jar being, Eevee has. Jabbo the hutt: onto something and then spits it out and it rings a gong racing lights then come on and then turn green and all the pod fly down the track, but Eevee's starts but stops Eevee: What! No! Announcer head 2: Wait, Little Evolution has stalled. crowd laughs Sugarcoat: Yes! Announcer head 2: Well it looks like Quadinaros is having engine trouble also. Jar Jar: Come on, Eevee! Eevee: trying different controls and then his pod racer roars back into life! And then he races down the track Announcer head 2: And there goes Evolution! Jar Jar: Go, Eeeve, go! Announcer head 2:He will be hard-pressed to catch up with the leaders. with the other racers, Sebulba slams his racer into an other's and it crashes into the side of a cliff Sebulba: Haaaa! Eevee is catching up to the other racers pod then fly through a canyon and then around corners and then start flying through a cave then one of them crashes into a stagnate tower! some sand people are firing their shotguns down below Announcer head 2:Looks like a few Tusken Raiders camped out on the canyon dune turn. Quadinaros: Doowat macroon! then his pod spins in the air and explodes Announcer head 2:Ooh, ther goes Quadinaros' power coupling. Quadinaros floats back down, the other racers race by him Announcer head 1: Chubba ni cheers Sebulba! Watto: Paketa! Sunny Flare: Go, Sebulba! Sebulba: chucking Announcer head 1: Ody Mandrell coona wa wunda dungo! of the racers then heads into the pits Ody Mandrell: (tells his pit droids to fic the engine] then one of the pit droids flies into one fo the jets and the pod racer dies Ody Mandrell: Oh no! Jabba: one of the small animals off the ledge PROXY: Where is Master Eevee? Meg: Look. Here he comes! Announcer Head 2: It looks like Evolution is moving up the field. Jirachi: Yay! Celebi: Yippe! Chopper: beeps PROXY: He has to complete 2 more circuits? Oh, dear. soon catches up to one of the other racers but he can't get around him, then when they fly over a cliff, Eevee passes him and starts getting biffed by another racer Temto: his hand racers continue on and then Sebulba takes out a piece of metal and then throws it into the jet turbine of one of the other racers' pods and it explodes and the pod crashes some of the flying debris hits Eevee's pod and it makes it come unhooked from the right jet engine! Announcer Head #2: Evolution's spinning out of control! Jar Jar: gasps then flicks some switches and gets stable again and then he uses a magnetic stick to grab the cable and then he rehooks it into his pod enough, Eevee passes the other racers and is slowly catching up to Sebulba one of the sand people shoots one of the other pods and it crashes Announcer head 2: Oh, I don't care what universe you're from. That's gotta hurt! Jar Jar: Here he comes! Owoo! Announcer head 2: It's now the third and final lap now! Sebulba is in the lead, followed closely by Eevolution! Rodney: Alright! Fender: Yeah! Vaporeon: You can do it, Eevee! Jolteon: Make us proud, squirt! Manaphy, Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi: Go, Eevee! 2 continue racing down the track and then when they reach the canyon, Eevee tries to pass but Sebulba starts biffing into his pod causing him to crash into flags but then he gets biffed again and then sent up the service ramp! Announcer 2: Evolution's been force onto the service ramp! Sebulba: Whoa-oo! {Eevee flies upward for a short distance, but then he flicks some switches and starts to descend.] Sebulba: Huh? Eevee: his pod to full power and then flies back down onto the track and then flies ahead of Sebulba! Announcer head 2: It's Evolution! Crowd: Sebulba! Sour Sweet: WHAT?! Indigo Zap: That dust Bunny is actually beating Sebulba?! Announcer head 2: Amazing! A quick control thrust and he's back on course! Jar Jar: Did he crash it? Flareon: Come on Eevee! Eevolution kids: You can do it, Eevee! Celebi, Jirachi, Mew, and Manaphy: Yay! Yay! Sebulba then starts to slowly catch up and is now tailing Eevee's pod by a few inches then suddenly, Sebulba's sabotage trick starts to take effect and then the left side jet starts to fail! Sebulba: laughing Announcer head 2: Evolution's in trouble! Sebulba takes the lead! Espeon: Oh no! Glaceon; Come on, Eevee! Don't fail us now! left pod jet continues to fail, but then Eevee shuts the vents on the right side one, and then shuts down the left one, then flicks some more switches and start to transfer power from the right side jet to the left one. And then flicks a few more switches and slowly the left jet roars back into life! And then Eevee pouts it full power and speed back down the track Soon enough, Eevee starts catching back up to Sebulba Announcer head 2: He's catching up to Sebulba! Announcer head 1: Inkabunga! Jar Jar: Cafeful, Eevee. Carful, Eevee! is getting a face of determination as he slowly catches up Sebulba: Wah. Chuca da noya! is now neck and neck with Sebulba, but then he starts biffing him, but then he gets caught! Announcer head 2: That little Pokemon is out of his mind! Announcer head 1: Punda tah punda! Announcer head 2: They're side by side! Announcer head 1: Bangu du bangu! 2 struggle to get free but then Sebulba's pod breaks loose then puts his pod to full throttle and speeds away Sebulba: Wa-waaaaaaah!!! pod then crashes! Sebulba: Ah! Poo doo! crowd goes wild as Eevee crosses the finish line and win the race! Eevolutions, Celebi, Mew, Jirachi, and Manaphy: cheering Chopper: beeping PROXY: I can't believe it. Announcer head 1: The crowd's are going nuts! Indigo Zap: WHAT?! WHAT?! Lemon Zest: He cheated! It was a foul move! crowd cheers wildly Jar Jar: Yay, Eevee! Eevee: I won guys! Fender: Eevee! whistles Vaporeon: You did it! Jolteon: Well done, squirt! of Eevee's siblings lift up Eevee and victory toss him Eevee: Yeah! Watto: (grumbles in anger) Sour Sweet: Let's teach him a lesson! the garage Jar Jar: Good going, Eevee! Lois hugs Eevee Lois: We owe you everything, Eevee. Sylveon: Eevee on the cheek It's so wonderful, Eevee. You've given hope to those who don't have it. I'm so very proud of you. Sugarcoat: You! You little cheater! Eevee: I didn't cheat! Indigo Zap: You did! We saw it! Sour Sweet: Yeah! Nobody beats Sebulba! No one! Eevee: Come on, even I was still attached to him, it would be a tie. Indigo Zap: I'll show you a tie, you little booger nose! to attack him but is held back Sunny Flare: Forget it. It's not worth it. Lemon Zest: You got lucky this, time little dust bunny. But it'll take more than luck to win another race next time. Eevee: We'll see if we're unslaved. Fender: Yeah, he's the champion, loser heads! his booty then it falls off Whoops! Crystal Prep girls: EW!!! Fender: Doh! up his booty Things keep falling off me. It's embarrassing! Piper: Sorry you had to see that. Sugarcoat: her mouth Sour Sweet: (disgusted) Uh, we'll just be gong now. (they then leave) Vaporeon: Hey, guys. You know what this calls for? A celebration! The Eeveelution kids: Yeah! then see Watto frustrated too Watto: Oy chubba oy. notices Gruff walking up You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win. Somehow you knew it. I lost everything. Gruff: When ever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose. Bring the parts to the main hangar. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the Pokemon. Watto: You can't have them, it wasn't a fair bet. Gruff: Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts? I'm sure they can take care of this. Watto: (grumbles) Take them. nods and then leaves Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Racing Scenes